


Catch Them All: Boyfriend Edition

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: ‘College!au where Cas is trying to secretly take a picture of Dean because he’s the most attractive human, but Dean thinks he’s playing Pokemon Go so he goes over to talk to Cas, and Cas is so lost because he doesn’t do games.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Them All: Boyfriend Edition

So perhaps this was a bad idea. No, scratch that, it was the most horrible idea in the history of bad ideas. Wondering again why on earth he’d let his friend Charlie talk him into this, Castiel discreetly eyed his target from behind the nearest tree.

Sitting on a bench beside some rusty old artwork, was a guy, staring at the screen of his phone with a certain determination. His brow was adorably furrowed, full pink lips slightly parted in concentration. _‘Infuriatingly handsome’_ was the only description that did him justice, in Castiel’s humble opinion. Every day, the guy would hang out here all by himself, on that bench in the middle of that small park behind Castiel’s dorm. Sometimes during lunch break, but at times also late at night when it was starting to get dark; Castiel could see it all from his window.

And of course when he’d called his friend Charlie and told her about his annoying crush, she’d somehow trapped him into doing _this_. She’d demanded that if this guy was such a miracle and Castiel insisted on rambling about him every day, it was at least his duty to share a picture of the object of his affection with his best friend.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel took one step closer, knowing that he’d never get a proper picture from his hiding spot. Another step as Castiel held his breath; he was grateful that the guy at least seemed to be too absorbed in whatever was happening on his phone to notice his surroundings.

Lifting his phone, Castiel remained still as a stone, silently cursing Charlie Bradbury and her unreasonable request. He was close enough now, could capture everything, from the guy’s many freckles to his thick long lashes. He truly was beautiful…

_Click._

Castiel exhaled, relieved that he’d done it, just as the guy glanced up and stared _right at him_.

_Oh crap, oh no_. What kind of an excuse was he ever going to come up with? This could only end in embarrassment, and Castiel’s cheeks were already on fire. But as Castiel slowly lowered his phone, he realized that the guy was smiling broadly at him, getting up from the bench, almost excitedly approaching Castiel.

“Dude! You were after that Venonat as well, weren’t you?” He grinned, nodding behind him at the bench. “The lure is still active for another twenty minutes, wanna join me?”

Castiel opened his mouth, but closed it again when no words came out. The guy might as well have spoken Chinese. At Castiel’s hesitation, his mystery guy gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

“Don’t be shy, enough room for two people at this PokeStop. I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.” The guy, _Dean,_ rambled on.

“I’m… Castiel. Castiel Novak.” Castiel managed to mutter as he sat down on the bench beside Dean.

Only now was Dean releasing his wrist, and Castiel felt his skin tingle where Dean had touched him. Once he gathered the courage to look at Dean, brilliant green eyes immediately captured his, a sparkle in them that was impossible to miss.

“So, how many did you catch today?” Dean asked, clearly still wanting to make conversation.

“I, ehm…” Castiel feverishly scanned his brain for a good answer as he peeked at Dean’s phone. Obviously, this was about some kind of game. “Five- Five hundred?”

If the way Dean’s jaw went slack was anything to go by, that was not a correct answer. “Wow, for real, Cas? Didn’t you have classes today?”

Castiel didn’t get a chance to make up another lie, for Dean was already nudging his elbow, pointing down at Castiel’s phone that was resting in his lap, forgotten. “You’re not paying attention to the screen, it’s gone dark, you’re gonna miss all the good ones.”

“My battery died!” Castiel squeaked out in a high pitched voice that sounded ridiculous, even to his own ears. “I… I have to go.”

Dean shrugged as Castiel rushed to get up from his seat. “Same here, still need to finish my essay anyway. But how about tomorrow, huh? Same time, same place, I’ll bring the lure?”

Butterflies tumbled around in Castiel’s stomach as Dean _winked_ at him, looking hopeful.

Castiel wanted to punch himself in the face when he heard himself answer “Yes, I’d like that, Dean.”

Walking back to his dorm room, Castiel knew that he was royally screwed, and not in a good way.

~

“Heya, Cas!”

Lunch break, the next day. Same time, same place. Dean Winchester welcomed him with a crooked grin when he showed up, and Castiel felt ten times more confident than he had been twenty-four hours ago. After a long chat with Charlie, during which she had explained everything there was to know about this free app called _'Pokemon Go’_ , things were looking up.

Castiel had been running around all night to catch the little creatures, to make sure that it looked like he’d been playing the game for longer than one day. His current status was exhausted yet satisfied. As a bonus, the game turned out to be quite entertaining too.

Talking was so much easier now that Castiel actually understood what Dean was talking about. Once the conversation flowed freely, they even moved on to more personal topics in between catching Pidgeys and Caterpies.

When their break ended, Castiel eagerly accepted when Dean suggested “same time tomorrow?”

~

“Dean! Just stop just… one second, I need to tell you something important.” Castiel pleaded breathlessly as Dean sloppily kissed his neck and the tender spot behind his ear. “You need to hear this.”

It had been two months since they’d first met here, on that bench, next to that rusty piece of modern art.

The night was quiet, nothing but stars there to witness them. Not like Castiel and Dean were paying attention to the sky. Or to any Pokemon, for that matter. Dean was straddling Castiel’s lap, distracted from the game and anything that wasn’t Castiel. As much as Castiel enjoyed this, he was starting to feel guilty.

After playing the game together for a while, there had been coffee dates, and dinner dates, and eventually there had been kisses. They knew each other well by now, but Castiel had never confessed how their first meeting actually came to be; it sure wasn’t because of a 160cp Venonat.

Dean groaned, his hands grabbing Castiel’s shoulders as he pushed closer. “Really, baby? _Now?_ Can’t it wait?”

Castiel reluctantly pushed Dean back a little, trying to make eye contact.

“It can’t wait.” Castiel admitted, confused green eyes studying his every expression when Dean detected the seriousness in his tone. “I _lied_ to you, Dean.”

Best to get it over with, was the only thought on Castiel’s mind as he blurted out the inevitable truth.

“You lied?” Dean repeated, raising both eyebrows. “About what? You don’t like me? Just wanted to get near me for some tips so that you could make it in PokeWorld?”

“No! That’s not it, at all.” Castiel quickly assured him, the fact that Dean was still in his lap making the entire exchange an even bigger challenge. “I meant… When we met… It wasn’t the game, I was taking a picture… _Of you_.”

Castiel lowered his gaze, feeling like a creep, even though it had merely been some geeky promise to his best friend.

Dean’s laughter was something that he hadn’t seen coming. A finger was placed under his chin, forcing him to lift his head until they were nose to nose again.

“I know that.” Dean whispered against his lips. “I could tell right away that you didn’t know shit about the game. You were trying to take a picture of me, and I was using it to my advantage to score a date with a cute guy. Guess we _both_ lied.”

Castiel stared at him with wide eyes, and Dean looked nothing but smug as he went in to plant another kiss on Castiel’s lips. The kiss quickly got more intense, until they were both startled when Dean’s phone buzzed between them.

“Hey look, a Drowzee!” Dean gasped, pulling away. “Give me two seconds to catch it, and then I’ll be all yours again.”

Laughing quietly, Castiel didn’t mind in the slightest when Dean got up to chase after one more virtual creature. After all, they both owed this game. Big time.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
